Seeing Red
by Angel Blood Rose
Summary: ever wanted a green lantern in the young justice team? well this is the story of the teams RED lantern. im bad at summerys and the first chapter is short but give it a go
1. intro (IN SPACE!)

Hello everyone this is my first story and I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not (they will be used to entertain Pyra. (oc, not in this story at the moment) thanks to anyone who read this. I own NOTHING except my O.C(s) (may put in more later) everything else goes to its rightful creators. Enjoy. P.s Jessica the main O.C cannot talk without medication and forms letters with the ring.

* * *

Jessica's p.o.v

I looked at the stars from my spot on the asteroid me and my mentor – Green Lantern Hal Jordan - where sat on. "This is a _very _bad idea." I typed

The GL took a deep breath, preparing for what would probably be another argument (we don't get on – at all). "This will be good for you. _They _will be good for you."

"Me plus people always equals trouble."

"As a lantern it is your duty to protect people, the team will help you do that-"

"I'm a _RED _lantern! I'm not supposed to be coherent, let alone social, it's against my nature. Even before the ring." I wrote in anger, the emotion I represent.

Ok time to introduce myself: my name is Jessica Blood Angel and I'm 16, English-probably. My appearance is not important. (Will be revealed later)

costume: black bulletproof leggings, black long-sleeved top, with a hood, red rose (with the red lantern symbol in the middle) on the left shoulder, white rose on the right hip, silver vines with razor-sharp thorns poking outwards wrapping around the torso arms and right leg, red gloves and under the hood a white mask with red on the lips and eyes in a swirl pattern at the outer corners of the eyes.

This is not the time for stories so I will save mine for a later time.

My '_mentor'_(sarcasm detected) spoke up again. "I'm sorry Red Rose (my mask name) but it has been decided."

This caused my mind to… go dark. "For this decision I hope you burn with the pain it will cause."

I flew away before he could say anything else.

* * *

Sorry this is so short any tips are appreciated. Next chapter will be up when I get at least five reviews. (P.S i know her name sounds odd but i have a fully planned out reason, wich i will tell later on)

Bye for now


	2. todays the day part 1

Again short chapter but this is definitely better than the first. The villain is an O.C because green lantern doesn't have an ice villain. Again I own nothing.

* * *

Coast City July, 4, 12:00

Constellation beach, sunny, trees and the ocean surround the area. The ocean is now frozen.

Jessica's p.o.v

July 4… ugh. Don't get me wrong, this is a holiday I quite like but today the last bit of my life that the ring didn't ruin is about to be over. Well at least I've got a frozen punching bag to put into hospital first. Oh looks like my mentor has a plan.

"Ahem. Okay the girl down there is known as Lolita Ice so listen up, if we fly thru the trees and up behind her, we can knock her out without being spotted!" And that everyone is the stupidest plan I have ever heard, plus the GL's near insane grin and giggles aren't helping. "Any questions?"

I raised my hand hoping that since I'm wearing a full face china mask, that my posture is enough to convey that I'm bored and want this over with. "Um…yes?" he said looking surprised that I put my hand up first. I typed quickly. "okay so your idea is to go and hide in a dark area so she won't notice us?" he nodded. "If you haven't noticed we _glow in the dark_ she might notice a red and green flashlight behind her."

"Alright." He sighed looking annoyed. "What's your plan?"

"If you go and distract her I can sneak up behind her and knock her out."

"Why don't you-"

"I can't talk and that seems to be the only thing you can do."

He stared at me with his mouth hanging open in a mix of shock and anger (oh the irony) before going to distract the doll wannabe. Here's what she looked like: dark skin, small but slight figure, storm-cloud grey eyes and snow-white hair with ice blue highlights in high curly twin tails, held by black ribbons. Her makeup was white eye shadow, blush and blue lipstick. Her outfit was a short white dress with a semi-full ice blue skirt and black under-skirts with snowflakes (black) on the shoulders and in the middle of the neck line. The sleeves were two ribbons (black and ice blue) spiralling down the arms held with a snowflake (white) clip at the wrists. Her legs were adorned with white stockings and dark blue Mary Jane's with snowflakes for buckles.

Yep. Typical ice villain. I decided to watch some sparks fly before beating her up.

She spotted the GL and smiled (yuck!) way too sweetly, batted her eye lashes and spoke the worst line in history (all things considered that is really saying something.). "*giggle* Do you want to play? How about we build a snowman!" suddenly she shot ice beams at the GL, he flew out of reach causing the beams to freeze some nearby rocks… and half a dog. "No thanks, I'm just here to break the ice." Jordan fired blasts from his ring.

Okay enough fun. I flew round the back of the fight, dodging a few stray blows and waited for the Lolita to get clear to civilians and I charged-well err technically I just beat her to a pulp but you get the idea. "Rose." Uh oh. "Our job is to stop and arrest criminals not put them in hospital." He said exasperatedly. (this is a very common argument. What can I say? I like violence.) "If it helps I was aiming to put her in the morgue instead" I typed trying to look innocent with my mask on (it hides my entire face) Hell he looks angry. "No. that does _not_ help" I smirked behind my mask. Got him.

"Considering how often this happens maybe I should stay away from teams and such after all I wouldn't want to hurt the good guys as well."

"STOP trying to get out of the team. It's too late anyway." He said going from angry to smiling in an 'I've won' way. "after all todays the day."

* * *

Ok hope you like it. Review. Pls.

Bye.


End file.
